SA01E01
Summary * Gabriel Santos is at tactical... and not having much luck with it. * The class of 2406 have graduated and the new kids arrive. ** Astraea thinks she's been allocated accommodation with her ex, not realising there are two humans called Gabriel on campus. ** K'Ratak and Leo bond on the shuttle over and discover they're roomies. ** Ranjen Bant is introduced to marshmallows. ** Gabriel Santos is set up by Vladimir, who got the wrong idea about Astraea * Registration and a tour of the campus shows the new students some of what their life will be like ** Astraea meets her ex, Gabriel Van Linden... and his new fiancée. ** Leo can't get over how much more comfortable an officer cadet lives compared to a veteran enlisted man - and how smart they all are. ** K'Ratak finds the bar * The events for new freshmen include taster evenings for various recreational societies and events at the bar. * The roommies of 3-16 register for the freshers quiz as The Gagh Pack ** The first round is a bit of a disaster and Red Squad stomp home, as they always do. ** The universal translator is deactivated for a languages round in which Leo shows the benefits of having already seen the galaxy ** The top two teams must compete in a practical contest... to stuff marshmallows in their face. ** The Gagh Pack win, albeit at the cost of vomiting all over a member of Red Squad ** Rather than claim the easy prize they risk it on The Mystery Box * A late-night trip home bumps into Commandant Selin who is the first to tell the students that K'Ratak was serving on the U.S.S. Enterprise * Leo messages his wife to say hello. * The roomies enjoy their first communal meal. Details * First full appearance of all the main cast, the roommates of Suite 3-16 ** Gabriel Santos is a third year medical school cadet whose friends have recently left and who is struggling with resits. ** Astraea is an Orion dance school graduate who has come to Starfleet Academy to chase her former fiancée, Gabriel Van Linden ** Vladimir is a hall warden and part-time student who has been unable to get enough credits to advance to third year for several years. ** Leo is a married non-commissioned officer who has been offered entry based on his ten years service and recommendation by his ship's chief of security, Jaheem Soto ** Ranjen Bant is a Bajoran teenager who had never left his homeworld or met an alien before he left to join Starfleet. * First appearance of Red Squad, premier Starfleet Academy cadets who have Suite 4:16 ** Current membership includes Gabriel Van Linden and his fiancée, Abigail Merton * First appearance of Commander Selin, the commandant of Starfleet Academy and brother of Captain Satlek. * First appearance of Porthos' Bar, part of the academy's student union. * Other quiz teams taking part include Let's Get Quizzical and Beastiality Killed The Cat